User blog:Showdown616/Pretty Little Wiki Liars
So I have decided to do a Pretty Little Liars Wiki fanfiction. There will be 10 episodes or installments in this first season. If you're reading I love you and enjoy XD CHARACTERS: '-THE LIARS:' JOANNA: The all around queen bee at Wiki Prep this is one girl you do not want to mess it. Beautiful and extremely popular, she seems to have it all but a secret this beauty is hiding could send her world down the drain. SARAH TOP: Wild and ready to party, Sarah ia Joanna's ex best friend. Formerly in the same group of friends, Sarah branched out and is very popular with the boys. But her promiscious record has left her without many girl friends and has gained her a few enemies. DOROHTY: Sassy and flashy, Dorothy is WIki Prep's expert in all things fashion. Pretty and book smart, Dorothy has made friends with the smart kids after leaving Joanna's group after a scandalous event took place. KELLY: Social outcast Kelly once ruled the school but after ex-BFF Joanna sold her out, Kelly has been hanging with the rejects. Skipping class and smoking in the back is a normal occurance for Kelly until something brings the girls back together,,,something shocking. OTHER CHARACTERS: SCOTT: Joanna's preppy and popular boyfriend. But not everything is peachy in this relationship. He is having an affair with Sarah. TORI (KIKICHARA): Tori is one of Kelly's best friends. Smart, brass, and out spoken, she is immediately suspicious when Kelly starts hanging around Joanna and company again. MURPH: Dorothy's best friend and fellow fashion guru he is suspicious also as to why Dor has decided to renew her friendship with Joanna and his curiousity gets the best of him... XAVIER: Xav is Dorothy's older brother who raises Dorothy after their parents died. Calm and supportive, he is usually seen giving her advice. NICK: Nick is Joanna's best friend and follower. He is also suspicious as to why Jo and the other girls begin talking again. Other characters will be added as the season progresses but these are the main characters. Season 1 BACKSTORY: 5 years ago on a cold Winter's night, best friends JOANNA, DOROTHY, KELLY, and SARAH TOP were hanging out with their other best friend DANI. Dani was the queen bee but she was also very sweet and kind, unlike the girls. She was also dating, JAKE at the time. But, that night after the girls had fallen asleep, DANI left the house to go get some more food, but never came back. Her car was found abadoned in the river with traces of blood on the seats, but no sign of Dani. Jake, being the last person to see her, was a key suspect in the investigation until a blood stained shirt belonging to Dani was found in her room, He was immediately arrested and taken to a juvenile hall. The girls then split up after embarrassment. Joanna became popular, Kelly became a social reject, Sarah became promiscious, and Dorothy split up to find herself. But 5 years later, Dani's body was found...buried in Joanna's backyard leading to confrontations, suspisions, lies, deciet, lust, and a finale that will leave everyone shocked. So I'll post the first episode sometime soon :D Category:Blog posts